Demon School for Strength
A school in hell founded by Goz to help future generations of Demons and the unliving to continue to train to defend themselves from the evil denizens of Hell. Training Fighting Style and Attack Training *Demon Strength Master Gruss *Ryuko *Venator *Satsuki *Special Training Slot 4 "I'd like to learn Shield Crush." Ryuko said as she stretched a little bit. "I will learn the Sneak Attack" Lady said, glancing at Ryuko for a moment. Ryuko eyed Lady for a little bit before returning her sights to Gruss. "I would like to learn the Shield Crush as well." Venator said kicking a chair up and sitting in it perfectly as it landed. "Alright then. If you want to use a shield break, you need to concentrate your power into your weapon, and force your own energy through whatever gets in your way. Try it." He said, materializing a pair of stone walls. The instant the wall appear, one of them breaks instantly and Ryuko seemed to have her blade out just as it broke. "That was easy." Ryuko said and then sheathed her sword. "I'd like to have a little spar after this too." Ryuko then said. Venator looks at the wall as his sword glows red. "So just smashing things huh? That's something I can get into." He said as he slashed the wall with the flat part of his blade and the crumbled. "Now then, about that fight. Let me join in." "Eh, Why not?" Ryuko shrugged and drew her blade once more. "Slow down. I still have one more student to-" The school master went silent as Lady pressed a gun to the back of his head. "I already grasp the concept of this move." "Indeed...you are free to go." The master said. Lady walked away, glancing at Ryuko once again before walking out. "Okay, then, you said you wanted a fight?" the master said, turning to his remaining students. "Yes." Ryuko says as she enters a one-blade combat stance. "As long as you make it fun." Venator says pulling out Ebony and Ivory. "Fine then. Come at me." Gruss said, Materializing a giant axe. Sparring Sessions Gruss *Health: 1/2,500,000 *Speed: 1500 (3660.546875) *Strength: 1500 (3660.546875) *Fatigue: 3,000 *Equipment: Black Blood Axe Effect: Berserk 3 Ryuko *Health: 286,961/712,000 *Speed: 1,227 (1,533 Sword Speed) *Damage: 1,301 (2,926 Sword Damage) (1625 Gun Damage) *Fatigue: 266/1,700 *Equipment: Scissor Blade Melee Damage (2), Centauri Imperium "Blademaster" Combat Gloves Damage, Further x1.25 Speed and Damage when using swords, counts as Combat Gloves, Seth's Auto-Targeting System Gun Damage, Gun attacks have a 10% chance to inflict -2% HP bleed effect that lasts 2 turns, stacks with itself infinitely, Military Grade Railgun. *Effects: Energy Absorbtion 0.5 per dodged energy attack, Blazblue Activate! Stats, whips you hold in each hand, each has it's own rush count of 10, and deals 75% damage, 1 turn cooldown. Activation costs 10 fatigue, each attack costs 1 fatigue. Venator *Health: 362,050.78125/691,500 *Speed: 900 (1575) *Strength: 900 (1575) *Fatigue: 890/1400 *Equipment: Ebony and Ivory, Rebellion, Senzu Beans (4), Energy Shots (6) *Effects: Devil Gauge: 10, Gunslinger deal 2x damage, 20% Regen Turn Order: Venator, Gruss, Ryuko Goal: Reduce opponents/students hp to 1 * *Venator starts the fight by twirling up Rebellion and shooting Gruss 20 times with Ebony and Ivory total (4 hit). He then catches Rebellion and dashes at Gruss, stabbing him 20 times (9 hit). 221,850 Damage. *"Huh...maybe I overestimated you two..." Gruss said, as his strength began to drop slowly. "Now then..." he said, charging forward to slash Venator 10 times with his axe (8 hit).x30 360,000 Damage. *Ryuko materalizes a second Scissor Blade and leaps forward, activating Turbo Speed followed by using Storm of Blows on Gruss (5 hit), she then takes a quick leap behind him and slashes his back 16 times (7 hit), knocking him forward. Ryuko then shoots Gruss in the back with her Railgun ten times (5 hit). Ryuko then says "This is too easy." before materializing two ki whips and slashes Gruss 10 times with each whip (12 hit). 426,523.125 Damage *Venator activates Devil Trigger before spinning Ebony and Ivory (Gunslinger Style). He then points the guns at Gruss and fires at him 20 times total (8 hit) before spinning his sword and slicing him 20 times (14 hit) beans efore eating 2 Senzu beans. 773,325 Damage. *Gruss slashes Ryuko 10 times, his strength increasing after taking damage (8 hit). 562,260 Damage. *Ryuko is knocked back and injured after being hit by Gruss several times, she then stands up, with some slight problems before then materalizing a Senzu bean and then eating it. She then charges Gruss, slashing at him 20 times (8 hit) with her two scissor blades before then firing at his back with her Railgun 10 times (2 hit). After that she drops the blade in her left hand and puts it up in front of her, the flatside facing her face and she says as follows "Dai roku roku roku kōsoku kikan kaihō, jigen kanshō kyosū hōjin tenkai..." 225,918.75 Damage. *Venator smirks. "Well this guy is just full of surprises isn't he?" He says dashing and slashing at Gruss 15 times (4 hit), charging Rebellion with power before slashing at him 5 more times (Darkness Sword Attacks) (3 hit) then shoots him 20 times with Ebony and Ivory (7 hit). "Guess this'll be one helluva party!" 620,550 Damage. *"Indeed..." Gruss said, charging towards Venator with 6 slashes (3 hit), before turning towards Ryuko, slashing her 4 times (1 hit). 109,816.40625 Damage to Ryuko. 329,449.21875 Damage to Venator. *"BureiBurū, kidō!'" Ryuko shouts as she is engulfed by a black, purple and red aura all the sudden, She materializes another Senzu Bean and chews it before leaping forward and firing 10 times at Gruss with her Railgun (4 hit), she suddenly disappears and reappears behind him, suddenly several slashes appeared out of nowhere as Ryuko just slashes wildly at her opponent (18 slashes) (9 hit) before then spinning around, several leashes of sethir lashing at Gruss's back and also knocking him away. (Ki Whips + Ki Whipped 10 times per whip) (13 hit) Reduced to 231,832.125 XP Gain: 1,250,000 Learnable Techniques *Shield Crush (Instantly break any characters barrier or shield, 3 turn cooldown) *Sneak Attack (Must be used as first move during your turn if you wish to activate; skip the rest of this turn. On your next turn, your attacks do double damage) *Seismic Smash (Uses 5 rush count, 50% chance to stun target, 5 turn cooldown) Fees *Tuition Fee: Z 20,000 *Training Fee: Z 10,000 *Sparring Fee: Z 0